


Vor Angst ergraut

by Dracula



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen, Urban Legends, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar Schüler machen eine Mutprobe. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vor Angst ergraut

Jonathan, John und Arthur, drei Konfirmanden aus Bad Harzburg aus der Zeit zwischen 1900 und 1910, waren schon befreundet gewesen, als ihre Eltern sie im Kinderwagen geschoben hatten. Früher hatten sie den Erwachsenen aufs Wort gehorcht. Jetzt hatten sie jede Menge Unsinn im Kopf. Einmal kamen sie auf eine so kuriose Idee, dass man dabei gewesen sein muss, um sie zu glauben.

Es war Donnerstag und die drei mussten zum Konfirmandenunterricht, worauf sich alle schon freuten. „Das wird bestimmt wieder lustig“, sagte John. Jonathan und Arthur nickten. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher“, stimmte Jonathan ihm zu.

Als sie im Gemeindehaus, wo der Unterricht stattfinden sollte, ankamen, trafen sie auf zwei weitere Jungs und ein Mädchen: Quincey, Abraham und Lucy.  
Da sie alle etwas zu früh gekommen waren, beschlossen sie, noch auf den nahegelegenen Burgberg zu gehen. Das Wetter war schön und die Jugendlichen machten sich, fröhlich pfeifend, auf den Weg.  
Als sie am alten Brunnen vorbeikamen, schlug der abenteuerlustige Jonathan vor: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr mich an dem Seil dort in den Brunnen herunterlasst, nur um zu sehen, wie tief er ist?“ Die Jungs waren begeistert. Sie banden Jonathan an dem Seil, an dem man früher einen Eimer befestigt hatte, fest. „Jonathan! Bitte, geh da nicht hinein“, flehte Lucy, während er schon dabei war, in den Brunnen zu steigen. Doch all ihr Flehen half nichts. „Mir wird schon nichts passieren, keine Sorge“, beruhigte er sie.  
Im Brunnen war es dunkel, feucht und kalt. Selbst dem ansonsten so furchtlosen Jonathan wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute. „Alles in Ordnung da unten?“, hallte Arthurs Stimme von den Wänden wider. ´Gruselig hier´, dachte Jonathan, bevor er bestätigte.  
Plötzlich war ein Rascheln hörbar. Schritte. Totenstille. „Zieht mich hoch! Schnell! Hier unten ist irgendetwas“, brach er sie ängstlich. Mit vereinten Kräften versuchten Quincey, Arthur, Jack, Abraham und Lucy, ihn heraufzuziehen, doch es wollte ihnen nicht gelingen, so sehr sie auch zogen.

In Angst um ihn rannten sie in die Stadt, um Hilfe zu holen, und ließen Jonathan dabei allein zurück.  
Jonathan setzte sich mit angewinkelten Knien auf den nassen Grund des Brunnens. Er zitterte. Er schwitzte. Er fror. Und alles gleichzeitig. Der Arme wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien, aufstehen oder sitzen bleiben sollte.  
Bizarre Schatten an der Wand formten einen Galgen. So sah es zumindest aus. Rattenschreie drangen an sein Trommelfell. Die grausigsten, die er je gehört hatte, da war er sich sicher.  
Schritte. Aber – das war nicht möglich! Außer ihm war niemand dort. Oder… vielleicht doch? Er wusste es nicht.  
Lucy sprach einen jungen Mann, der ziemlich stark aussah, an. „Äh… Entschuldigung. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht helfen? Unser Freund ist in den alten Brunnen auf dem Burgberg gestiegen und wir bekommen ihn nicht heraus.“ Der Fremde war sehr hilfsbereit. „Ja, natürlich helfe ich euch.“  
Auch Arthur sprach jemanden an. „Äh, entschuldigen Sie.“ Doch der Mann schien ihn nicht zu hören und ging einfach weiter, ohne Arthur auch nur anzusehen. Dieser machte noch einen zweiten Versuch, diesmal etwas lauter. „Entschuldigen Sie!“ Wieder keine Reaktion. „Den brauchst du nicht anzusprechen, Junge, der ist auf beiden Ohren taub“, wies ihn eine ältere Dame darauf hin.  
Jonathan versuchte, aus dem Brunnen zu klettern, doch die Steine waren zu glatt und zu brüchig. Beim Versuch, sich daran festzuhalten, brach einer ab und Jonathan fiel unsanft auf den Boden zurück. ´Ich muss hier unbedingt rauskommen, wenn das hier nicht mein Grab werden soll´, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ´Freunde, wo bleibt ihr nur?´  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Da kam eine Tür, die in einen langen, dunklen Gang führte, zum Vor schein. Darin stand, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit zurückgekämmten Haaren, ein Junge, etwa in seinem Alter, vielleicht auch schon fünfzehn oder sechzehn. „Ich bin Vladislaus IV. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich einfach ´vier´. Kleiner Witz. Vlad natürlich“, stellte sich der Geheimnisvolle vor, wobei er mit starkem transsilvanischen Akzent, aber dennoch in perfektem Deutsch, sprach. Jonathan glaubte, seinen eigenen Augen nicht zu trauen. „Was… was, zum Teufel, machst du hier?“ „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Halt. Sag nichts.“ Vlad sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Dein Name ist Jonathan. Mit deinen Freunden bist du auf den Berg gekommen. Du wolltest besonders mutig sein und bist in den Brunnen gestiegen, um zu prüfen, wie tief er ist. Dann haben dich deine Freunde nicht herausbekommen. Jetzt sind sie in der Stadt, um Hilfe zu holen. Richtig?“ Das verblüffte Jonathan noch mehr, denn da wurde ihm klar: Dieser Junge war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Und was immer er war: Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
„Ich zeige dir, wie du nach draußen kommst.“ Vlad betrat den Gang, der von Kerzen erleuchtet war und von alten Holzbalken gestützt wurde. Jonathan machte das Seil ab und folgte ihm bereitwillig. Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser Vladislaus zöge ihn magisch an. Einerseits fürchtete er sich vor ihm. Andererseits konnte er nicht anders, als dem Jungen zu folgen.  
Jonathan wusste nicht, was unheimlicher war: Der spärlich erleuchtete Gang, in dem das Gebälk über ihm knackte, oder der Brunnen, in dem es so dunkel und feucht gewesen war.  
Nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Fußmarsch kamen die zwei in einen großen Raum, der dunkel war und in dem sich so ein seltsam roter Nebel befand. Das einzige Licht kam von der Kerze, die Vlad aus dem Gang mitgenommen hatte. Der Konfirmand wurde unruhig. „Ganz ruhig. Gleich bist du draußen“, beruhigte Vlad, der im Kerzenlicht so merkwürdig blass wirkte, ihn.

Arthur wagte einen neuen Versuch, diesmal bei einem etwas älteren Herrn. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe… dringend. Es geht um unseren Freund. Er ist im Brunnen auf dem Burgberg und…“ „Gerne helfe ich dir. Du musst mich nur zu deinem Freund führen“, antwortete der Mann. Endlich hatte Arthur Glück und er war nicht gehörlos.  
Quincey bat eine Frau, die Kraft in den Oberarmen zu haben schien, um Hilfe. „Erzähle mir, was los ist, und ich werde dir helfen“, antwortete sie.

Plötzlich tauchten in dem Nebel drei weitere bleiche Gestalten mit blutroten Lippen auf. Gemeinsam mit Vladislaus umzingelten sie, drei junge Mädchen, eine Blondine und zwei Brünetten, Jonathan. In den unheimlichen, rot glühenden Augen der vier funkelte es tödlich. Sie hatten einen starren Blick, der Jonathan an einen hungrigen Tiger erinnerte. Und sie kamen näher! Er hatte eine Vermutung. „B-bleibt mir mit euren Eckzähnen bloß vom Leib!“, stotterte er.

Ihn ergriff nur noch ein Gedanke: ´Renn um dein Leben!´ Sofort setzte er ihn in die Tat um und rannte so schnell, wie seine Beine ihn nur tragen konnten, durch den Gang. Doch dann stolperte er, verlor das Gleichgewicht und somit das Bewusstsein.  
Nachdem er zu sich gekommen war, rannte er wieder weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Endlich sah Jonathan die rettende Tür zum Brunnen. Er griff nach der Klinke, drückte, um die Tür zu öffnen – und war in Sicherheit. Vorerst zumindest. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht lehnte er sich dagegen, um diese Ungeheuer einzusperren.  
Von oben waren nun Schritte zu vernehmen. Jonathan wusste: Er war gerettet! Freudig fing er an zu lachen.  
Er legte sich das Seil wieder um. „Bereit?“, hörte er Abraham rufen. Jonathan bestätigte. Dann spürte er ein Ziehen.  
Binnen weniger Minuten war er frei. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber dein Haar sieht irgendwie… weiß aus“, bemerkte Quincey. Zum Beweis hielt Abraham einen Taschenspiegel hoch. Da wurden alle Zeugen einer seltsamen Begebenheit: Jonathan war darin unsichtbar. „Ah!“, schrie er und schlug seinem Freund den Spiegel aus der Hand, sodass dieser in tausend Teile zerbrach. Warum er das tat, wusste Jonathan zuerst selbst nicht.  
Bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Mist!“, fluchte er, „sie müssen mich gebissen haben, während ich bewusstlos war.“


End file.
